テンプレート:Skill fact
}| |}} }| }} }}} | might = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }}}パワー、 }}}状態異常ダメージ | regeneration = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*130}}}}ヒール | vigor = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：50%の持久力再生 | stability = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： | bleeding = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*22 round 0}}ダメージ | burning = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*131 round 0}}ダメージ | confusion = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*10 round 0}}ダメージ、スキルの使用時にプレイヤーに }*49.5 round 0}}ダメージ、スキルの使用時にノンプレイヤーに }*95.5 round 0}}ダメージ | poison = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*33.5 round 0}}ダメージ、-33%ヒール効果 | torment = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*22 round 0}}ダメージ、移動した場合に }* }*31.8 round 0}}ダメージ | vulnerability = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}： }%受ける[[Damage|ダメージ]]、 }%受ける状態異常ダメージ | aegis = }}} ( }}}秒)：次に受ける攻撃をブロックします。 | alacrity = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：スキルのリチャージが速くなります。 | blind | blinded | blindness = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：次の出て行く攻撃はミスします。 | chill | chilled = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：-66%スキルのリチャージ率、-66%移動速度 | cripple | crippled = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：-50%移動速度 | fear = }}} ( }}}秒)：不本意な退去、行動できません、持続時間がスタックします | fury = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：20%クリティカルチャンス | protection = }}} ( }}}秒)：-33%受けるダメージ | quickness = }}} ( }}}秒)：スキルと行動はより速いです。 | resistance = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：あなたの現在の状態異常は効果がありません。持続時間がスタックします。 | retaliation = ( }}}秒)：受けるダメージを反射して、そのソースへ戻します。 | slow = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：スキルと行動はより遅いです。 | stealth = ( }}}秒)：敵に見えません。 | swiftness = }}} ( }}}秒)：33%移動速度 | taunt = }}} ( }}}秒)：自発的に敵を攻撃します。 | weakness = }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：持久力の再生が50%減少します、50%の確率で攻撃をかすめます (無制限) | immobilized | immobilize | immobile = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：動くことが出来ない。 | daze = }| }}}： }}}秒 | float = }| }}}： }}}秒 | sink = }| }}}： }}}秒 | stun = }| }}}： }}}秒 | knockdown = }}}： }}}秒 | push | knockback = }}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} | launch = }}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} | pull = }}}| }}}|icon=Radius.png}}： }}} | damage = }|icon=Damage.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }| }|strikes= }|coefficient= }|level= }}}| }}}}} }| }}}}} | healing = }|icon=Healing.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} }| }|base= }}}}} | health loss = }|icon=Health Loss.png}}： } | barrier = }|icon=Barrier.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} }| }|base= }}}}} | attack speed increase = 攻撃速度の増加： }}}% | damage increase = }|icon=Damage.png}}： }}}% | damage reduced = }|icon=Damage.png}}： }}}% | duration increase = }： }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | duration decrease | duration decreased = }： }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | radius increase = }： }|%}} | } | } }} | recharge reduced = }： }% | critical damage increase = }|icon=Critical Damage Increase.png}}： }}}% | bonus critical damage increase = }|icon=Critical Damage Increase.png}}： }}}% | critical chance | chance on critical | chance on critical hit = }}}： }% | critical chance increase = }}}： }% | movement speed increase = }}}： }% | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }|chance= }}} }} | adrenaline = }： } | attribute bonus = }}}}：+ } | bounce | bounces = ： } | breaks enemy targeting = 敵のターゲットを壊します | breakstun | breaksstun | stun break | breaks stun = ブレークスタン | cannot critical hit = }|icon=Critical Chance.png}} | capture = | reflects missiles = 飛び道具を反射します | combat | combat only = 戦闘のみ | count recharge = }： }}}秒 | duration = }： }}}秒 | evade = ： }}}秒 | explosion | explosive = | gain = }のパーセンテージに基づいて }を得ます： }% | interval = }： }}}秒 | invulnerable | invulnerability = 不死身の持続時間： }}}秒 | lifeforce | life force = ： }% | maximum count = }： } | percent = }： }% | pierces = | pulse | pulses = パルス： } | radius = }： }}} | range = }： }}} | recharge time = }： }}} | reflect = | Conditions Removed | conditions Removed | conditions removed = 削除される状態異常： } | remove condition | ignore condition | condition = }| }}} | revive | revive percentage= }： }% | targets = }： } | allied targets = }： } | threshold | health threshold = 体力のしきい値： }% | heat gain = }： }|%}} | } | } }} | heat threshold = }： } | unblockable = | miscplain | property = } }|： }}} | misc = }| }|}} }： } }}} } | effect = }| }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}} })}}： }}}}}}}} | #default = }|stacks= }}} } }|： }}} }} }| |}} | | }}} | breaks stun = | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}}}} field skills | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }}}}} finisher skills }} }}}} Usage Skill facts are properties of a skill or trait displayed in the tooltip. The template provides correct formatting for creating skill facts for use in the and . Parameters Examples Boons Conditions Control effects Damage, Healing, and Barriers See Template:Damage calculation for a list of allowed weapon parameters. Effects Effects are identified by having an icon matching the effect received, with or without a duration, and either the effect description or an abbreviated version. Increase and decrease modifiers Most modifiers increase or decrease a value by a percentage. duration increase can either provide an base increase or percentage increase, specify a percentage using a % character. Notable properties General properties Notes The icon for cannot be changed. Combo fields and finishers Linked skills Category:Infobox subtemplates